


Peanuts Are Dark Red

by LatinMayonnaise



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey is too gay for this, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack tries very hard, Katherine is the best mom ever, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Sarah is sweetheart, Spot and Race are cool uncles, also jack is half brazilian bc i said so, i fell in love with this kid while writting it, tagged teen for some cursing bc i cant write without cursing, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinMayonnaise/pseuds/LatinMayonnaise
Summary: "Sorry about this.”“It’s all right Mr. Kelly.”“Please call me Jack. Thank you for looking out for her.” Jack then put this smile on his face and David almost melts. Honestly, he is too gay for this.“Just doing my job.”





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Teacher Davey and Parent Jack Au with a twist of Newsbians being adorable in the background at every oportunity I have to put them in.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it because it was a blast to write this
> 
> Have fun!

Jack was late. He knew he was really late. But Joe couldn't shut his damn mouth apparently! It was fine, it’d be fine. It’s not like he has a kid waiting for him, no, Pulitzer can talk all he wants. Jack isn’t even listening and Katherine is shooting him this angsty look that just makes the situation worst and worst. She knew why he looked so anxious and he knew that if she could, she would go get Nicole herself. He looked at his watch for the hundredth time in that second.

“Are you late for something, Mr Kelly?”

“Yes, actually! And if your majesty wouldn’t mind, I’m sure Katherine can hear all about your whatever you’re talking about and I can be an amazing father who is not late. So how about you help me just this once, Joe?” He was gonna lose his job. Oh God what have him done?!

“Dad, you have been monologuing for an awful past Jack’s shift and not everyone is just free to hear your rambling.” Jack could kiss Katherine now. He was almost backing towards the door slowly when Pulitzer stopped staring angrily at him to stare angrily at his daughter. “Let the poor man go get my daughter and when he is back you can continue.”

Katherine’s voice held a ‘you can’t argue with me’ and most of the times that infuriates him. But right now it saved his skin as Pulitzer sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“You may go, Jack.” Jack owned Katherine so much now, and he knew she was going to hold it against him just with a look at her mischievous smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

  
  


David loved teaching. He did. But not today. Today was a bad day and all his students were getting on his nerve. Or he was just too tired to grade papers right now. That was probably it. Feeling a migraine coming he was gladly interrupted by a knock on his door. “Yes?” The door opened to reveal little Nicole Kelly. “How can I help you, Nicole?”

“Hey Mr Jacobs. My father is late today, can I wait here?” She asked, a shy smile on her lips.

“Sure thing! Take a sit.”

“Thanks.”

She sat in one of the many empty chairs in his classroom and took a sketchbook and a pencil case out of her backpack. Nicole started to draw, not paying much attention to David’s eyes on her.

“Is your father always late?”

“Most of times, yes. But never this late. The snake must be pushing him to work past his shift.”

“The snake?” Nicole glanced at David and giggled a little.

“That’s how my dad and my mom call his boss.”

“I assume he isn’t a very pleasant man?”

“Not at thanksgiving at least.”

She went back to drawing and he to his papers, settling in a silence for some minutes. Nicole was one of his brightest students in her grade, but she was a troublemaker. The kid was drawn to problem in a manner David have never seen before. He guessed it must be a family trait for the little he has heard from her father.

Speaking of him. David’s classroom door is yanked open and a breathless man stood there, looking everywhere before setting his eyes on Nicole. His eyebrows dod this thing that makes him look even more like a lost puppy.

“Nicks!”

“Hey papa!”

“I’m so sorry, Peanut! The snake was being a pain in my butt today.”

“I knew it!”

Nicole smiled and ran to her father, shoving her sketchbook and pencil case in her backpack while running. He opened his arms and hugged her. David felt a little intrusive, even if this is his classroom. In that moment the man noticed his presence in the room and smiled awkwardly to him.

“Why don’t you go ahead, Nicks?”

“Okay! Bye Mr. Jacobs, thanks for letting me wait here!” David smiled and waved at her. With that she is out of the classroom.

“Sorry about this.”

“It’s all right Mr. Kelly.”

“Please call me Jack. Thank you for looking out for her.” Jack then put this smile on his face and David almost melts. Honestly, he is too gay for this.

“Just doing my job.” David said like it was nothing.

“I better go.” 

“Yeah, you don’t want to be late again.”

“Ha. Yeah. Thanks again…” Jack arched one eyebrow with a question.

“David.”

“Thanks again, David.” He waved and exited.

  
  


Jack looked at the pile of red hair going through his playlist before finally choosing some music to play. He knows he is raising this kid right when he hears Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset by Luke Bryan playing. Her soft voice singing along the chorus.

“How was your day, Peanut?”

“Better than yours.”

“That’s true.” They look at each other, both serious for a second before they dissolve in laugher.

“Mr Jacobs is your teacher of what?” Jack couldn’t deny that the teacher had caught his attention. He had the kindest eyes and if Jack Kelly, bissexual disaster that couldn’t go walking down the street without melting over beautiful people, wasn’t there for Nicole he would have tried to flirt with him. No, he wasn’t going to admit being a little too shocked by the man’s beauty to even think about being smooth. That never happened and will never happen.

“English. His class is really fun!”

“Are you really a Kelly, Nicks? You are saying class is fun!”

Nicole did that thing when she is pretending to be annoyed by something. She can’t hold her smile back so she rolls her eyes at least three times and folds her arms. “Class with Mr Jacobs is fun!”

“Hey hey, never said it was a bad thing kiddo. Just shows that you have more of your mother in you, than just the red hair.”

“You think I’m intelligent like mommy?”

“You’re probably even more intelligent!”

Her bright smile warmed Jack’s heart. Looking back to ten years ago he wouldn’t have thought that his life would turn upside down in the best way because of such a tiny ball of red haired rage. But here he was. As they approached Medda’s house, Nicole bounces on her sit and points to the red truck parked in Medda’s driveway.

“Uncle Spot!”

“Nicks stop bouncing I need to see to park! And the faster I park the faster you get to annoy Uncle Spot.” That seemed to do it and calm her.

Jack doesn’t even get the key out before Nicole is already making her way to the front door. He got out of the car and went after his little peanut before she can make Smalls angry by ringing the bell too many times.

“Slow down. I have the key.”

“Y ou’re too slow.”

“Hey, a little respect for your father!” He opened the door just in time to see Spot in the hallway.

“We all know you don’t deserve any respect, Cowboy.”

“Now that’s just-”

“Uncle Spot!” All Jack saw before Spot was attacked by Nicole was a flash of red hair passing through him. Spot almost fell down with the impact. Serves him right by being rude.

“Oh my God, Nicks! You’re so big!”

“Are you sure you aren’t getting smaller, Spotty?”

“I’m so glad there is one Kelly that I love in this house. The other can choke.”

“It’s been years and you two won’t ever get over the sibling banter? And Jack Kelly come here and give me a hug!” Medda’s voice came from the kitchen and Jack ran there to greet her.

“Hey mom!” Jack waited for her to turn away from the stove to hug her. “I’m hungry. What are you doing?”

“Don’t you have dinner with Katherine and her girlfriend today?”

Jack groaned, he had obviously forgotten that. He was hoping he could just come over with the excuse of getting some of Nicole’s things that she forgot here this morning and get some good old Momma Larkin dinner, but he had promised Katherine that he and Nicole would go to dinner with the new girlfriend. He sat dramatically on a chair near him and groaned again.

“I hate adult stuff like that.”

“Welcome to being 27. You’ve been an adult for a while now.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Spot entered the kitchen with Nicole in his arms and Smalls right behind him.

“Is this some kind of family reunion?” Smalls asked before dropping on the chair next to Jack.

“Jack is being his over dramatic self, so may as well be.”

“Why am I always attacked in this family?”

“Because it’s fun, Papa!”

“My own child is against me now! The betrayal!” Jack made a dramatic noise. Nicole poked Spot’s arm so he let her down and she made her way to Jack. She pat  his back in a pitiful way. The betrayal is even bigger now that Smalls is almost falling from her chair from laughing. With that he put himself up. “As much as I like being the subject of your bullying. I have important adulting things to go to. So, Peanut, get the things you need that you left here at Granny so we can go have dinner with Mommy.”

Nicole turned to Medda “Can I take the synth, Granny? Can I please?” She stretches out the ‘please’ for enfasis.

“Of course, Peanut. But let Uncle Spot get it for you.” With a happy giggle, Nicole rushed to get her things. 

  
  


**_Jack:_** _where r we going again?_

**_Kath:_ ** _ you forgot didnt you? _

**_Jack:_ ** _ maybe but hey im just finishing getting ready so I wont be late. _

**_Kath_ ** _ how come i have a child with you again? _

**_Jack:_ ** _ you were young and i was too pretty for ya to resist _

**_Jack:_ ** _ and you thought you were straight _

**_Jack:_ ** _ so where r we going? _

Katherine laughed and sent him the address of the restaurant they’re at. Sarah gave her a puzzled look.

“Jack forgot about dinner. Medda probably reminded him.” She said, showing Sarah her phone.

“He really is something else.” Sarah laughed “It’s really nice how the two of you are so close.”

“Well we kinda had to. I wouldn’t raise Nicole alone and he was really on board of being a father so I guess it all worked out. Nicks makes everything easier being such a good kid. When we were eighteen he almost left, but we got over it and that made our friendship stronger. Plus he gets to say that he turned me full gay and I only turned him half gay.”

“A beautiful friendship.”

“True bi and lesbian solidarity.”They settled in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

“Mommy!”

Katherine looked at the source of the voice. Nicole was wearing a white dress with blue orchids and her short dark red hair was secured in a high ponytail. Jack was holding her hand, but he let go so she could run towards Katherine. She held her arms open so she could hug Nicole.

“Peanut! I missed you so much I almost died of… What’s that word papa teached you?”

“Saudade, mommy.”

“Yes. I almost died of saudade.”

“You saw me yesterday!” Nicole giggled “Quase morri de saudade também.”

“Hey Kath, long time no see.” Jack sent her his most charming smile. “Thanks for the saving earlier.”

“Yeah. My father needs to be put in his place sometimes. But you owe me now.” She slapped his back lightly and turned to Sarah, beautifully sitting there waiting with a smile to her lips. “Sarah I wanted you to meet my little peanut, Nicole, and her father, Jack.” Katherine looked at Nicole and Jack “This is my girlfriend Sarah Jacobs.”

“Nice to meet you two!”

“I’m Kath’s best friend too but she doesn’t like to admit it.” Jack earned a slap on his arm from Katherine “But to admit it she would have to acknowledge all the nights she called me for two weeks to be a useless lesbian about you, so I guess I’ll let that pass for now.”

“You can call me Nicks! My mom talks about you all the time, she really likes your smile.”

“If you two made a bet on who can embarrass me the most tonight, you’re both grounded.”

“Is she going to ground Uncle Spot too, since he is part of the bet?” Nicole fake whispered to Jack, who shushed her and smiled at Katherine.

After they were all seated and ordered their food, Sarah and Jack were having a heated conversation about country music and Nicole was rolling her eyes at the two of them. Katherine smiled, she was really happy Sarah and Jack were getting along. They had been dating for a month and a few weeks now and even if it was still a really recent relationship, Katherine wouldn’t deny that she could see herself having Sarah there by her side for the rest of her life. 

Right from the beginning of their relationship Katherine had been very honest about having a daughter and her father being very present in her life. She wouldn’t want someone who wouldn’t commit to that, not when looking for a long term relationship. Sarah, being the angel that she is, was actually really excited about having a ten year old to play with. Bless her inner puppy soul.

Nicole groaned at something Jack was saying about some of his favorite country bands and joined the conversation too. Katherine rolled her eyes foundly at a joke Sarah made, but Nicole and Jack were laughing so hard. How the two of them were alike in some ways, the same ridiculous sense of humor and passion for drawing and music. 

“I showed her some brazilian country music and she was hooked in it for a week. If it was any other little voice singing Henrique e Juliano all day long I’d have gone mad!”

“Oh, that reminds me. You speak portuguese, Nicks?” Nicole smiled at the mention of the language and nodded “That’s amazing!”

“I learned it since I was really little. But I only get to talk with papa in it. Oh, and Albert when we see him. Mommy tried to learn a little, she can say simple phrases.”

“Ten years of age and already more achievements than your mother. You better keep up, babe.”

Nicole giggled and murmured something in portuguese that caused Jack to smile so wild he almost dropped all the water in his mouth.

  
  


His cell phone was so far away and the sofa was so cozy that David almost didn’t get up to go get it. He did, even if his basic instinct was saying  _ go back to watching this bootleg of Waitress for the third time _ . When he got to his phone he saw Sarah’s name on the screen.

“Hey Saz.”

“ _ Davey sit down I want to ramble about the amazing night I just had! _ ”

“I’m doing fine, Sarah, thanks for asking.” His voice was dripping sarcasm but he was smiling anyway. “Tell me all about it.”

“ _ So I told you about the big dinner with Kath’s daughter and the father, right? _ ”

“Yes.”

“ _ So earlier I was this trainwreck of anxiety because that guy is really important for Kath, they are like the bestest of friends and they have a daughter together so you can imagine how my brain was seeing all the ways I could fuck it up really badly. _ ” There was a pause, but David guessed she was just catching her breath and not waiting for a response from him. “ _ We’re at this casual restaurant nothing too much waiting for them to arrive and then, the cutest child I’ve ever seen in my life, like a miniature of Katherine with green eyes and tanned skin walks in and holding her hand is a really hot dude. Like, I’m a lesbian, but I have good taste and eyes. How can God even allow two people that hot elope? The combination of this genes is too powerful! _ ”

“Saz you’re spiralling.”

“ _ Sorry. So I got to know Nicole and Jack a little more than just stories Kath tells me and it was amazing. It’s really refreshing seeing exes be friends like that especially with a child they had when they were seventeen. And Nicole is the sweetest! Jack and Katherine, well mostly Jack obviously, taught her portuguese because Jack’s biological mother was brazilian. And she said to call her Nicks, and that Jack is the only one that pronounces her name different because he is dramatic, and that she liked me very much but wouldn’t hesitate to kick my butt if I hurt her mommy. Her words exactly. _ ”

David had his phone pressed against his shoulder and his ear while he poured a glass of water for himself. “I’m really glad it all worked out fine, Sarah. And I hope you found your happy ending with Katherine and her little weird family.”

“ _ Me too! I’m so happy Davey! Oh, and they are coming to family dinner this saturday. They as in Kath and Nicole. _ ”

“Finally! I’ve been dying to get to know her! Keeping your mystery girlfriend like she is some kind of conspiracy theory.”

“ _ Maybe she’s mothman. _ ”

“Now that would be a story!”

They chatted a little more before saying their goodbyes. David looked at the sofa, his laptop open in the bootleg and some more essays to grade. His eyes went to the corridor leading to his bedroom. With a sigh he took his seat in the sofa, he needed to get this back to his students tomorrow or he would hear it from himself all weekend.


	2. What a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jack, right?” His smile is subtle but there. “The father of my sister’s girlfriend’s daughter!”
> 
> “That’s so weird when said out loud.”
> 
> “Your comments are on point today, Crutchie.”

David couldn’t believe this. No actually, he could, but he didn’t want to. This was some ultimate betrayal. His parents got Les a dog! The australian shepherd puppy was staring at him with it’s bright blue eyes and David couldn’t believe it. He asked for a dog so many times and he never got it. True that he had Sarah, and she was the equivalent of a puppy golden retriever but now that he was out of the house, Les got a dog. Unbelievable.

“Oh, so Les can have a dog?”

“It’s my christmas present!”

“It’s October and we’re not christians!”

“I have better puppy eyes than you do, Davey, deal with it.” Les smiled.

“This is an ultimate betrayal!”

At that moment there was a knock in the door and Sarah came running and shushing everyone. David rolled his eyes while Les picked up his dog out of her way before she run over him.

“Act normal please.”

“But Saz, she already knows you, normal would scare her.”

“Nice one, Davey!”

“Oi! Do I have three children in my house again? Behave yourselves!” Ester put down the bowl of salad in the table and shoot her children a stern look.

“Sorry mom.” The three murmured.

When their mom looked away, Sarah made her way to the door, slapping David’s neck when she passed him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hey dear.” A sweet voice that he thought he recognized came from the door.

“Hey babe, hey there Nicks. Come in!”

Les adjusts the dog better in his arms, holding it a little longer to see if any of their visitors would have some aversion to the puppy.

“Mr Jacobs?” Now that voice he definitely knew. He looked at Nicole holding her mother's hand. David knew her mother too, she was the one who went to parent meetings. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I used to live here, Nicole.” David searched Sarah’s eyes in the room to have a little wordless conversation “Saz, you didn’t tell me your Katherine was Ms Plumber.”

“I would have if I knew!”

Still holding Sarah’s stare he has a little freak out and zones out for a second when he linked the points. Nicole was Katherine Plumber and Jack Kelly’s daughter so the hot dad he told Sarah about was the hot dude she told him about. Coming back he can see the glint of mischief on Sarah’s eyes and he knew she came to the same realization as him. He let himself panic just a little more because she is definitely going to use this against him.

“Oh, now this is awkward.” Sarah said trying not to smile.

“Why? Mr Jacobs is my favorite teacher! And now I get to spend even more time with him because of Sarah!”

“Yeah, of course it’ll be because of me!” She let the smile slip and David sent her the first warning look of hundreds in that night.

“What a small world.” Katherine’s voice is amused but she kept sending this confused looks to Sarah and getting only ‘I’ll tell you later’ looks.

He was screwed.

  
  


Jack woke up from the nap he definitely wasn’t taking on his computer with the sound of his phone vibrating with messages. If this was Race with memes again he would kill him. Looking at his screen he saw the family group chat and he was ready to murder Race no matter how much Spot loved him when he saw it was from Katherine.

**_this family is a mess_ **

**_Kath:_ ** _ guys _

**_Kath:_ ** _ i need to tell you something like _

**_Kath:_ ** _ asap _

**_Racer:_ ** _ im a little scared _

**_Kath:_ ** _ its good bullying jack material!! _

**_Racer:_ ** _ you had me at bullying jack _

**_Jack:_ ** _ should i be worried? _

**_Spotty:_ ** _ probably ye _

**_Kath:_ ** _ remember the hot teacher jack was going on and on about yesterday? _

**_Kath:_ ** _ im at his house _

**_Kath:_ ** _ well his parents house _

**_Racer:_ ** _ didnt ya go to dinner at your girlfriends parents? _

**_Spotty:_ ** _ oh my god _

**_Smalsie:_ ** _ that is some fate shit right there _

**_Jack:_ ** _ what? _

**_Kath:_ ** _ your hot teacher is sarah’s brother _

**_Jack:_ ** _ NO WAY _

**_Jack:_ ** _ kath dont do anything stupid _

**_Kath:_ ** _ sorry too busy playin matchmaker cant respond anymore _

**_Jack:_ ** _ KATHERINE I SWEAR _

His daughter’s 5th grade english teacher was Sarah’s brother and knowing Katherine she is going to make his life hell about it. Well, at least it wouldn’t hurt seeing him again without having to find excuses to go to parent meetings instead of Katherine. But now she had this against him to use whenever she wants.

He was screwed.

  
  


Crutchie was laughing. How dare him laugh at Jack’s disgrace. They were at the line for coffee, catching up a little like every monday before Jack had to go back to work. Jack had told all the situation in a very dramatic way, and he knew he was being too dramatic about this. Crutchie pointed out how he was being a drama queen and that just made him sigh and whine louder obviously.

“It’s not that bad. And you had like, one second of conversation with the guy? Stop being like this.” 

Jack composed himself after a long whine. “I know. But now he isn’t just this stranger that is out of my reach. I’ll probably have to spend the holidays with him next year because Kath and Sarah being this lovesick idiots that they are will probably be already engaged!”

“Maybe you’ll be engaged too and the four of you will marry in the same day.”

“Too fast buddy. Like you said I had one conversation with the guy.” 

Jack and Crutchie got their drinks, finally the sweet taste of coffee. Caffeine being the only way to deal with Pulitzer for an entire day. As they got ready to leave a familiar face entered the coffee shop.

“David!” He called loudly.

“So obnoxious, why?” Jack heard Crutchie whisper but he decided to ignore it.

Jack watched as David got this confused look in his eyes, looking in every corner of the room for who was calling him. Jack waved and smiled to get his attention. Finally, David saw him and started to make his way to thim. Jack noticed he has really long legs in that moment.

“Jack, right?” His smile is subtle but there. “The father of my sister’s girlfriend’s daughter!”

“That’s so weird when said out loud.” Crutchie frowned at the two.

“Your comments are on point today, Crutchie.”

David’s eyes widen and he kept looking from Jack to Crutchie with a mortified look. Jack stayed confused for a second before he figured he must look like an asshole for calling Crutchie like that to outsiders. Before he can explain himself, his friend stepped in to save his ass.

“It’s fine. I’m Charlie, by the way, but my friends call me Crutchie. It’s not offensive, it’s all right.”

“Oh thank God. I would be extremely disappointed if you were an asshole.”

“Hmmm. And why is that Davey?” Jack took a sip of his drink.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?”

Crutchie rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink in a manner that said ‘Flirting in front of my latte? Ew.’ David noticed it and blushed a little. That was incredibly cute.

“I should go, before my lunch is over.”

“Oh yeah. We should too. See ya around, Davey.”

“Bye Jack.” And just a second too late to pass like he hadn’t forgotten, he added. “Bye Charlie.”

They leave the coffee shop and Crutchie’s knowing smile was just a bit less annoying then it should have been.   
  


 

Later that day, Nicole’s last period was David’s class and for the first time in her short life, she was on class earlier. David frowned at her when she entered his empty class and took a table in the corner.

“Everything alright Nicole?” He approached her slowly.

“Yeah, just this dumb boy was making fun of my drawings and annoying me.” She looked at him, David could see she was trying not to show how much it affected her. “Mrs Hannah said he probably just has a crush on me. But if he has a crush on me why treat me bad? Just say something cool like… Say you like my shoes! My shoes are pretty awesome, Uncle Race got them for me.”

“You know, sometimes adults know nothing about liking someone, but even so they teach it to their children. And when their children likes someone they are mean, because that’s what they learned liking is. Doesn’t mean he is excused of treating you badly, just makes we understand him better.” The noise of kids coming in with full energy echoes through the classroom. “Treating someone badly shouldn’t mean they like you. You should treat everyone well, even people you don’t like.

“Thank you Mr Ja-” She interrupted herself and smiled “Thank you David.”

“Anytime, Nicks.”

David moves to the front of the class and looks at his students to begin his class.

  
  


At the end of the the period all his students left the classroom the minute the bell rang. Too eager to get home, he thought. He was too but there was still a redhead in the corner, sketching something in her sketchbook.

“Going to wait inside today?”

“Uhum. Papa said something about feeling better knowing I was inside if he got caught by the snake again. Mommy said he shouldn’t use me as excuse. I didn’t understand it.” Nicole frowned at the page before going back to drawing.

The girl was too busy with her drawing to notice the slight blush in her teacher’s cheeks. David was trying not to think about earlier where he had been a little too tired to not slightly flirt with Jack. But he flirted back, right? Or he is just that charming naturally and everything he says just seems like he is flirting with everyone. Oh God what had he done? It’s not like he is some stranger, if Sarah and Katherine are for real, they’ll see each other a lot. He’s too deep in his thoughts to get out by himself. He needs a distraction right now.

A knock on the door. Good, it was something. The door opened slowly and Jack entered his classroom. Nope, this is worse.

“Hey Davey. Is a little red peanut here?”

“I am here!”

David sat in the corner of his table and crossed his arms. Here goes nothing.

“See, Jack, Nicole told me something interesting today. And I think I agree with Katherine. You shouldn’t use her as excuse.” His brain was screaming at him, but now it’s too late to back down.

Jack gaped at him like a fish for a few seconds. David was in full panic mode now, but if he was proud of anything was how he could seem fine on the outside even if he was dying on the inside.

“Papa are you ok?”

“Yeah Peanut. I was just surprised for a second.” He kneeled in front of her “Can I talk with Davey alone for a second?” She put on a pout but she did exit the room. “So, what should be my excuse?”

“Well, uhm, you don’t need an excuse.”

“Ok so if I can’t have an excuse. Can I have your number instead?” Jack gave him a shy smile and took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to David.

With his laugh, David let all the relief wash over his body. “You are good Kelly.”

“I try.”

And there it was, that charming smile. But there was something different about it, something true. So David reached out his hand to take Jack’s phone and there he put his number.

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Jack turned in his heels and went for the door, but before leaving he looked over his shoulder and winked at David, who just rolled his eyes. But the stupid smile wouldn’t leave his face for nothing.

**_Dave:_ ** _ You owe Saz 3 dollars. _

**_Les:_ ** _ rlly? _

**_Les:_ ** _ damn i should have trusted katherine _

**_Les:_ ** _ this jack must be good _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, Les is a senior and he misses his siblings very much especially Davey and that's why his dog is named Goliath to subtle remind Davey but not enough for Davey to notice. Sarah obviously knows and she teases the hell out of him.  
> Yes. I have too many backstories of this universe and i'm sad i can't just write it all.


	3. The Salsa Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was ready to expect anything from the crazy stories she heard. Well, more like complaints than stories, since Katherine was always complaining about how her apartment, somewhere between college and the limbo that is the year after college, had turned into her friends point for everything.

Sarah was going to surprise Katherine with some flowers for their 2 months together. She was ready to expect anything from the crazy stories she heard. Well, more like complaints than stories, since Katherine was always complaining about how her apartment, somewhere between college and the limbo that is the year after college, had turned into her friends point for everything. A party? Katherine’s place. Movie night? Katherine’s place. Running away from the police? Katherine’s place.

On their first week of officially dating, Sarah heard the story about how Racetrack was almost arrested for an illegal game of poker and stayed hidden from the police for two weeks at Katherine’s apartment. Sarah hasn’t met Racetrack yet, and honestly she was equal parts scared and very eager to.

So she was kind of waiting for everything when she knocked on Katherine’s door that evening. But her imagination never would’ve gone there. Jack, holding Nicole, who was covered in tomato sauce, on his shoulders, opened the door. Behind him running like his life depended on it was a blonde man, he was followed by a shorter man with black hair and her girlfriend’s screams from the kitchen. The only thought that crosses her mind was: What the hell was happening?

“Sarah! Uncle Race is doing pasta for us. Do you want it too?” Nicole licked her fingers full of salsa and it was the cutest thing ever.

“ANTONIO HIGGINS I AM THIS CLOSE OF SWEARING IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!” Katherine, beautiful Katherine, had flour in her hair and tomato all over her t-shirt. “I am this close of killing you- Sarah? Oh my God are these flowers?!

“Did I choose a bad timing?”

“To bring flowers for me when you said you couldn’t go out tonight just so you could surprise me? I say there is no bad timing for that.” All the rage was gone from her voice.

“Does that mean I am off the hook?” Blonde man from earlier appeared at the door, he was close enough to be seen but far away enough that Katherine couldn’t reach him.

“No Race, after I kiss my beautiful girlfriend I’ll hunt you down and kill you.” She closed the door behind her, leaving only the two of them out of the apartment. “You’re amazing.”

“Well, I try.” Katherine put her hand on her cheek and pulled Sarah closer to her, kissing her passionately. “You taste like tomatoes and flour, Kath.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Also we’re making dinner so if you want to stay that’d be awesome. But I’ll apologise for Spot, Jack and Race. They’re impossible.” Sarah gave her a peck on the lips and smiled brightly. “Nicks is my most well behaved child.”

“I can see that. What happened?”

“Race dared Jack that he couldn’t do the salsa in two minutes. Jack forgot to put the lid on the blender, so everything went flying all over. And then somehow there is a food war in my kitchen.” Katherine’s voice sounded tired all of sudden “They are sucking the life out of me, Saz, I can’t anymore.”

“I’ll try look after them.”

“You’re an angel. Now if you let me, I have to kill an italian.”

“Go get him babe!”

Katherine kissed her again before opening the door and storming inside. She screamed for Race and started chasing him around the apartment.

After Katherine got Race, things were a bit more calm. The guy she identified as Spot was laughing at Race, that in the moment was being pinned on the floor by Katherine, and Nicole was sitting on the table playing a synth while Jack tried to clean a little bit of the mess he made.

“Ok Jack, what kind of super genes do you and Katherine have? This girl is a prodigy in almost everything!”

“Katherine has nothing to do with it. I’m just too talented!”

“Sure, cowboy, keep telling yourself that.” Spot said entering the kitchen.

“Do you all have nicknames like that? Is it some kind of tradition?” Sarah pushed a chair in front of Nicole to sit.

“It was kind of a tradition with our friend group. Racetrack was really addicted to horse races for some time, I think he still is but he hides it better. Smalls was a really small child, even tho now she's taller than me now! Crutchie has a crutch. Cowboy wanted to go to the west and buy a farm. Like how could he not notice how gay he was? Literally the embodiment of buy a farm and be gay.” Spot explained. Nicole murmured something about ‘Raising chickens’ but Sarah didn’t understand it very well.

“Spot had a lot of acne, was the first and last of us to have it. Katherine is our Ace, that’s how good she’s at keeping up with our bullshit.” Nicole gave Jack a look and gasped. “Sorry, Nicks! Oh and Davey can talk so much about Oscar Wilde. I send an audio yesterday to Spot and he replied ‘God, do you went for coffee with a Walking Mouth?’ So now he kinda has a nickname.” Jack laughed and pressed a key to disturb his daughter’s melody.

“Does he know that?”

“Not yet.” He pressed another key and Nicole groaned loudly and shoved him away from the synth.

“Have you gone out on an official date yet?” Spot sipped his wine casually. “It’s been two weeks.”

“Well no. Taking it slow.”

“Really really slow apparently.” It seems Katherine finished Race’s punishment, the tiny kitchen was getting a bit crowded.

“Katherine, let me court Sarah’s brother right.”

“Hey! You didn’t court me right!”

“Yeah, and that got you pregnant. Do you want me to get Davey pregnant too?”

“God I hope no he already sings She Used To Be Mine way too much imagine if he was pregnant.” Sarah added in a mortified voice. “Wait. What are we even talking about?!”

“Every time I have a conversation with Jack, I catch myself wondering this, Sarah. Welcome to the Fam.” Race pulled Sarah by the shoulders for a dramatic hug.

After Katherine made Race organize the rest of the kitchen alone, they ate their incredible pasta and talked a little more. Sarah discovered a little more about this members of Katherine’s family. Race and Spot are dating and have been since freshman year of college. Jack works for Katherine’s dad, or how Nicole likes to call him when he isn’t being nice, The Snake. Jack, Spot and Smalls shared a foster home before being adopted by Medda. 

Sarah got to tell some stories herself. The one about Les and Davey’s disastrous fishing trip with dad made Nicole laugh so much a little bit of the juice she was drinking dripped from her nose and Jack was rolling on the ground unable to stop laughing.

When Spot and Race said their goodbyes, Sarah got a glance of how close Katherine and Jack actually were. Katherine’s legs were on Jack’s lap and her head was on Sarah’s, they were laughing about some story from their college years and how Nicole was such a difficult baby to take care off. She took Kath’s hand on her and the that smile was everything she needed to keep going for the rest of her life.

While Katherine and Jack were putting Nicole to bed, she slipped her phone out of her pocket.

**_Saz:_ ** _ pls dont let jack get you pregnant _

She knew that David will be really confused by this text, but she couldn’t help it. Sarah was a little tipsy from the wine and she loved messing with her brother.

  
  


“You did what?”

David almost spit his drink laughing. He and Jack had been going in these not technically dates at the coffe shop between his work and the school for two weeks now and Jack was telling the tale of Sarah’s visit at Katherine’s apartment two days ago. He had heard the story from Sarah, of course, but hearing Jack and his totally not dramatic exaggerations made it funny in a very different way.

“I forgot to put the lid on! And everything went flying all over the place. Then there was this little fight with the dough that got flour everywhere. It was totally Race’s fault.”

“Sure it was, Jackie.”

As David’s laughter stopped, a comfortable silence reigned between them. Jack sipped his drink with a smile on his lips and his eyes on David.

“You’re staring…”

“Am I?”

“What is it?”

“I was just thinking.” Jack averted his eyes quickly “If you’d like to, you know, go on a date sometime. A dinner, a movie, anything, you can pick. Just, I like spending time with you like this but I want to… you know…”

“Court me right.”

“Obviously Sarah told you that.” Jack groaned.

“Actually it was Nicole.”

“This kid will be the death of me, I swear to God.”

Jack slammed his head on the table and let his arms go limp. For a moment he looked like he died from shame. It was pathetic really. David felt an urge to pet his head in pity, but he fought it.

“Poor thing. But to answer your unspoken question. Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

He jerked his head up so fast, David thought his neck would break. Jack’s smile was bright and his eyes were shining with excitement and it was so cute, that David’s heart missed a beat.

“How about friday? I can pick you up after leaving Nicks at Katherine’s around 7? We can go get dinner?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Awesome.”

Jack stared fondly at David for a few seconds. “Jack, you’re gonna be late for work.” His voice dripped amusement

“Shit! Right. I better go. Bye Davey.” Jack kissed David’s cheek and rushed out of the place.

David knew he was smiling like an idiot. But he just couldn’t help it, Jack Kelly had that effect on him apparently. He probably looked like a teenager with a crush. He was blaming Sarah and her girlfriend, who had the most adorable ex ever, for this.

  
  


It was incredible how much of the day Katherine spend thinking about punching people who made her life inconvenient. This morning while dropping Nicole at school, there was this guy on the subway that almost made they lose the subway by stopping in the middle of the door to look for his jacket’s button. Her editor was being a pain in her ass for this story she just couldn’t write right. And now her father was saying she needed to do things for him because it’s not like she is an adult or something.

“It’s just a little event friday night, and it’d do very good for your own career to go.”

“Dad, I have a life of my own! I can’t just go to events in your place.”

“The owner of The Sun will be there. A very good place to make a good first impression.” Katherine let out a sigh of defeat “ Like I said, it’ll be good for your career.”

“Fine. But just this once. And if you have any of this again make sure to let me know earlier! I have to cancel princess marathon with Nicole now.”

“Tell her I’m sorry. And thank you.”

Katherine smiled a little but mostly just groaned and left. Now she had to call Jack and ask if he could take care of Nicole and hopefully give her the princess marathon she deserves. Like some kind of fate thing, Jack was calling her. Perfect.

“ _ Did you just left your father’s office groaning and sighing? _ ”

“Yeap, like every time when he asks me something. It’s good you called! I have something to ask you.”

“ _ If I knew, I’d never have called. _ ” Jack laughed “ _ What can I do for you, Ace. _ ”

“You could stay with Nicole this tomorrow so I can get my father to leave me alone for at least three weeks.” She sat and put her purse on her lap while waiting for the subway to arrive.

“ _ Sorry Kath, I can’t. _ ” Oh no that means she’ll have to make a real effort and call Spot “ _ Asked Davey on a date yesterday and it’s tomorrow. _ ”

“I was really disappointed for a second there but now I’m excited! You have to tell me everything when you get home. And don’t worry about it, I’ll call Spot and Race.”

“ _ That’s dangerous but our only option. Your dad is giving me that murderous look so I have to go now. Bye Kath! _ ”

“Bye Cowboy!”

Now she just have to hope Spot and Race have nothing planned for friday and everything will be alright. They will give Nicole a princess marathon with tiaras and cupcakes. No, no cupcakes the last time they made cupcakes it was a disaster. She’ll give them money to buy take out, but not chipotle, Race even has a song for his experience with chipotle. Katherine tried to remember everything that went wrong every time they babysitted Nicole and took a deep breath.

It would be fine. It was one night. They were kind of responsible adults. Nicole loves them. The three of them together is the recipe to chaos. Oh God she’ll have to cancel the event, damn her father, she had a daughter to take care of. Katherine didn’t realize she made to her front door and had to open it.  _ I won’t become a over obsessed mom. _ She recited like a mantra in her head.  _ It’s unhealthy for me and my daughter.  _ Spot and Race are great. It will be fine.

Katherine unlocked her door and tossed her purse in the arm chair. She walked to the sofa and threw herself at it, pulling her phone from her pocket and calling Spot.

“Sean! My man!”

“ _ What do you want? _ ”

“Auch. Rude. Just because I called you Sean doesn’t mean I want something.”

“ _ I have known you for over eleven years. What can I do for you, Kath? _ ” His voice had no sarcasm or anger, just amusement.

“Are you and Race free this friday night? Can you two take care of Nicks for me?”

“ _ Sure. _ ”

“Great! Just try not destroying my home.”

“ _ No promises. _ ”

“Okay, I tried. Thanks, Spot!”

“ _ My pleasure, Ace! _ ”

At the same time that she was worried for the safety of her living space, Katherine knew that Spot and Race were amazing uncles who loved and cared as much for Nicole as her and Jack. Honestly, the person this child dates, if she even wants to date, will have to endure so much shit from this family. Katherine was more than happy with the little family she got. She hoped Nicole was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background things: - Sprace was kind of making out since four years before officially dating  
> \- Katherine and Sarah went to middle school together but they didn't knew each other
> 
> So we reached a place where I don't have the next chapter done yet. Chapter four will take a little longer to be posted probably. But get ready for fluffly sprace babysitters.


	4. Princess Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So. It’s princess marathon night, we have to dress to impress. And everybody gets a tiara.” Nicole said, all business, Katherine must be so proud of this girl.
> 
> “I call dibs on the prettiest dress you have that fits me, Nicks. Bring me your best.”
> 
> “I got just the dress, Uncle Race!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just sprace and newsbians fluff with some implied sexual content. Like squint and you can see the implied.
> 
> I'm not that proud of this chapter but oh well might as well post it

Spot knew from the first glance at the clock he shouldn’t have provoked. But he couldn’t quite help it, annoying Race into making out with him was one of his talents. Now, stopping was something Spot was still working on.

“Babe. Race. Hm, Racer. Tony!” Race put some space between them with a small whine.

“What?”

“We need to go.”

Another small whine. “Right now?”

“Right now.” Race groaned and let his body fall limb in their bed. Spot rolled his eyes and kicked Race’s legs out of his lap so he could get up. “Come on, Tony.”

“You’re the worst husband ever.”

“We’re not married.”

“We should be. We’ve been together for what? 8 years?”

“If this is your proposal, I’m breaking up with you.” Spot threw his pillow in Race’s face when he started laughing.

“Spotty! Come back! Come back and love me!” Spot ignored Race, looking through the mess that is their bedroom to find his shoes. “You left your shoes in the living room.” He went to the living room to find his shoes there by the door, making way back to the bedroom he struggled not to punch the grin out of Race’s face, his intention being obviously punching it with his lips. “Can you get mine too? They are here some-” Race is interrupted by a pair of shoes flying at him. “So sweet.”

When Race finally left the room, Spot was waiting for him by the door, an unamused but fond look on his face. Race just smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, taking his hand and tossing him the key.

  
  


Nicole opened the door for them, she had a tiara on her head and an outfit that reminded Race of a disney prince. Katherine rushed to the door at the sight of them, leaving a thousand kisses on Nicole’s face and telling her to take care of her uncles. She kisses Spot and Race’s cheeks before running out of the apartment saying something about being late.

“So. It’s princess marathon night, we have to dress to impress. And everybody gets a tiara.” Nicole said, all business, Katherine must be so proud of this girl.

“I call dibs on the prettiest dress you have that fits me, Nicks. Bring me your best.”

“I got just the dress, Uncle Race!” She pointed to the center table, where two tiaras rest, and skipped to the corridor. “What do you want to wear, Uncle Spot?”

“What you see fitting, Peanut! I trust you taste.”

Race placed the tiara on his head and made a pose, Spot laughed so hard his tiara almost fell from his head. “How do I look?”

“Like a twink.”

“Excuse me, Spot, I’m a twunk!”

“Keep telling yourself that, babe.”

Nicole came running to the room, holding two big dresses. Race loved this kid so much, she made an effort even for the simple things like this making every moment with her an amazing memory. He holds very dear the day she said she wanted to go to one of his dance classes. Her smile and commentary made the room light up with something he never saw. Nicole was so special and he had to remind himself to thank Jack for being an absolute reckless teenager.

They changed into their dresses and asked for some take out. Settling on the sofa, they spreaded out the princess movies they had selected for the night. Nicole chose The Princess and The Frog. A very nice choice, Race couldn’t have picked up a better movie himself. 

In the middle of Almost There, Nicole got up. “Uncle Race, dance with me!” She started dancing around the room, Race was quick to follow her, his dress making him a little clumsy.

That’s when the take out arrives and Nicole, being Jack’s daughter, ran to the door without any warning. Because she couldn’t have other people opening the door. No, that was her job. Spot put himself on his feet and followed her. Seeing an opportunity, Race sat and spread his legs on the sofa, leaving no room for others.

“Race.” He heard as soon as the door closed. “Come on or we won’t leave anything for you!”

“Yeah, Uncle Race! I’ll eat it all!”

Race walked calmly to the kitchen. “If that’s the case, then I’ll have to eat a little peanut we have here.”

“I’m too big for eating now! You’ll have to find another.” She had that look in her eyes. Spot called it the Vera Lúcia Look. Her eyes squinted and her lips turned upwards just enough to let you know she was challenging you to fight her. Race didn’t get the chance to meet Jack’s mother. Spot talked about her sometimes, very little but he did, and that’s the only image he has of her. “It’s not halloween yet. No eating children.”

“You’re a party pooper, Nicks! As a beautiful witch I should get to eat children everyday.”

“Evil witches are ugly! Me and Uncle Spot are white witches that’s why we are beautiful!”

“Spot! Be a good husband and defend my honor!”

“Race, I can’t lie to my niece. Not even to defend your honor. You’re an ugly evil witch and you know it. But you’re my ugly evil witch.”

“Wow, romance isn’t dead after all.” Race said sarcastically and dropped on the chair besides Nicole. Spot handed him a plate and grinned.

After dinner, while Spot did the dishes Nicole was telling them about her day at school. She told them about David mostly. Kid loved that english teacher so much, Race was nervous for her dad’s date going terribly wrong. Nicole was talking about her art class now, going all in details about colors and shit she and Jack must spend hours talking about.

“Oh! I’ll show you the work I did today!” She ran to her room, her loud and rushed footsteps echoing through the apartment.

Race looked over to his boyfriend humming a song while cleaning the sink, probably that Taylor Swift song, he was obsessed with that one and blasted it as loudly as possible to both annoy Race and make him laugh with his ridiculous faces while singing it. Race tried not to think about the ring he had bought with an impulse and now sat deep in his drawer. He knew Spot would say yes if he asked, unless he asked in some ridiculous manner, then he would say ‘ask again’.

He was a sappy mess today, huh? Thinking about marriage and with Nicole there, he was thinking about children too and he wanted all of that with Spot. The whole package without any devolutions. It was amazing how he wanted to talk about all that but he could only come up with jokes and sarcastic comments to bring it up, like earlier at their place.

“You’ll burn all your brain cells thinking hard like this, Tony.”

“Huh?”

“What ya thinking about?”

“Life… I guess.”

Spot opened his mouth to say something, but Nicole interrupted him with a squeal while entering the kitchen. She was holding a big piece of paper and coming too fast to notice Race moved his chair, that’s why she slammed her toe in the corner of the chair. There was a brief silence, everyone waiting for a reaction and then she spoke.

“Uncle Race, may I curse?” Nicole had tears in her eyes, her hand was holding the toe she hurted.

“Aw, Nicks, if it is that bad then yes, you may curse.” Race kneeled in front her.

“Sh…”

“Yes, continue.” Spot put his hand in her head.

“I’m nervous.”

“It’s alright. We won’t tell your parents.” Spot kneeled beside Race and smiled at Nicole.

“Shit that hurts!”

“There you go, Peanut.” Race smiled and pat her head “Feel better?”

“Surprisingly yes.” Nicole smiled a little at them “More princess movies would make it even better.”

“So that’s what we’ll do.”

They watched two movies and by the beginning of the third, Nicole was dozing off. Spot carried her to her bedroom and put her to bed. His phone went crazy for one second with too many messages and Race almost didn’t get up to go see. Spot, the best boyfriend ever, tossed him the cell phone and he didn’t need to go get it. Amazing.

**_Kath:_ ** _ so… i may or may not have got an invite to sleep at sarah’s apartment _

**_Kath:_ ** _ if you guys want to go home i’ll be home in ten minutes _

**_Kath:_ ** _ but if you want to be the best friends ever  _

**_Kath:_ ** _ you can sleep there and look for my peanut and i go see sarah _

**_Kath:_ ** _ but only if you guys are fine with it _

**_Racer:_ ** _ go get some katherine we r fine here ur place is intact for now _

**_Kath:_ ** _ thank you so much _

**_Kath:_ ** _ i wish i could say the same thing for you but please not with my daughter there _

**_Racer:_ ** _ relax i got it before coming here _

**_Kath:_ ** _ tmi gross _

“Katherine won’t be coming home.” Race laughed and let the phone fall in his stomach. “She’s going to Sarah’s to get some.” He hit the play button and the movie remused. Spot sat by his side and Race took that as an open invitation to lay on his lap.

“We’ll continue watching The Little Mermaid?”

“Why not? We’re still in dresses and tiaras, Princess Marathon isn’t over.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me for it.”

Spot only smiled and focused on the movie. Race knew what that smile meant. It was the smile Spot gave him whenever he did something cute or romantic, or even something stupid, basically when Race was being himself. It meant ‘I love you, stupid’ and Race couldn’t be happier.

  
  


It wasn’t that Katherine was bored in the event. No. That was exactly it. It was really boring. Her only salvation being Bill and Darcy, she was happy to have their company and they haven’t talked in a while. All was fine and pleasant, until Bill and Darcy had to leave a little early. Bill’s father looked disapprovingly at their direction when they left. Her mood exactly how dare they leave her alone with the snakes.

She could leave too. She had talked with everyone she needed to talk, putting a polite smile on her face and talking to her father’s friends for more two hours alone would be hell. She missed Nicole, and a princess dress and a tiara. Spot and Race were getting all the fun. Katherine shouldn’t had refused when Sarah asked if she wanted her to come with her.

Looking at her phone again she saw a new message. Other than the fifty from Jack she was ignoring because he was obviously freaking out for nothing. Sarah’s contact got her attention.

**_Saz:_ ** _ i know youre at this fancy event and i know youre hating it so if you want to come here after to make me company bc i was rejected by my 17yo brother and it hurts so i need comfort maybe even sleep here? idk _

**_Kath:_ ** _ you’re my savior _

**_Kath:_ ** _ just need to confirm with spot and race _

**_Saz:_ ** _ kay _

**_Kath:_ ** _ be there in 20 bb _

**_Saz:_ ** _ noice _

That’s how Katherine ended up at Sarah’s apartment at almost midnight. She knocked on the door and Sarah opened. Her hair was being held by a messy bun and she had her reading glasses on. Damn Katherine was lucky. Sarah kissed her as a hello and let her in.

“I was gonna change from my pajamas and then I didn’t.” Sarah said, explaining herself for some reason. “I should have. You’re all fancy and I’m… Well this.”

“You should lend me some pajamas and we can be equal. Even though you’re a goddess in no matter what you wear, babe.”

“Awn, so sweet. Are you trying to get in my pants?”

“I don’t know. Is it working?” Katherine raised an eyebrow.

“Very much, but it isn’t the talking.” Sarah pointed to Katherine’s outfit and winked.

“Help me get it out then.”

“Gladly.”   
  


 

Katherine woke up with Sarah laying on top of her. She had slept with Sarah two times before and they always woke up like that. It brought a smile to her face to wake up like that. Sarah moved a lot while sleeping and she was a cuddle monster too, so Katherine expected it the first time but she wasn’t less shocked by it. By now it was growing on her.

Maybe her type was cuddle monsters. Most of her past girlfriends and Jack were too. Katherine remembered how much she liked when Nicole cried at her early months. It was an excuse to detangle herself from Jack without hurting his feelings. Later she discovered she didn’t care that much when a girl was tangled with her in bed.

Slipping out of bed carefully so she wouldn’t wake Sarah, Katherine went to the kitchen. She checked her phone worrying about the chaos trio currently alone at her place. Spot had texted her two photos, one of Race passed out on the couch in a dress that was definitely too little for him and a tiara falling from his head. The other was from this morning, only eighteen minutes ago, Nicole and Race with pancake batter all over their faces and Nicole’s pride smile at the stack of pancakes in her plate.

Katherine took the time to finally open Jack’s texts. The first ones were from even before his date, the others were from moments in the night and they were all updates on the date. They have this thing since they became friends back in freshman year of high school. Every date they had the news would go to each other first while the date was happening, without being rude to your date of course. The last two texts made Katherine melt a little.

**_Jack:_ ** _ davey said apparently u r with sarah now and escaped the evil event and i screamed loudly “my best friend is finally getting some and i’m free from the constant whining” _

**_Jack:_ ** _ yo can we get a tea party tomorrow? u, me and nicks? missing my two best gurls _

They started having tea parties when Nicole was five and they haven’t stopped since. It was kind of a code for ‘Life is getting in the way of us spending time with our peanut together’. After too many fights, a horrible break up, and a teary reunion, Jack and Katherine decided that they would do this together, as best friends. They would do it for Nicole and for their friendship. She texted a lot of emojis meaning yes just to annoy Jack.

Sarah came out of the room and hugged her from behind while Katherine was making coffee. She kissed her neck and backed just enough to let Katherine move. She could imagine them being that domestic in an apartment they called theirs and she could hear Nicole’s rushed footsteps echoing around. That was a future Katherine wanted to hold on to, hoping that was where her life was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love couples that joke around marriage all the time but never get to the fucking point
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much chapter this will have. I was thinking about 6 but who knows this is kind of taking a mind of it's own and I'm letting it fly where it wants to.
> 
> Also, english is weird and never seems right to me so if you know of someone who could beta this for me would be awesome!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @a-mayo-nnaise


End file.
